Ace
Overview Pilot of the Spaceheart and Pinkyy's right hand and best friend, Ace is a big goof, flying the ship at top speeds and tight corners just to see his friends' buckle up their seatbelts. He also isn't the tidiest guy - if you believe in spontaneous generation, you'll think that Ace came from a pile of dirty laundry. Ironic and smart, with an acid sense of humor, he likes to play the part of the annoying and egotistical sidekick, but it's just skin-deep - he's really a sweetheart. The Relic Hunters are not just his companions, they are family. He had a rough childhood, and has a pretty low self-esteem. He usually relies on jokes or Pinkyy's support to overcome dire situations. Ace believes in living the moment (especially when he is enjoying it) and does not like uncertainty, mysteries or looking for trouble like Pinkyy does. Ace is not as brave as the other Hunters - but this can be an advantage, as he often comes up with ingenious (albeit convoluted) plans to avoid direct conflict. Without his sharp, tactical mind, the Hunters would probably have been captured a long time ago. Background Pinkyy and Ace grew up together on the planet Anubis-3, near the center of the galaxy. Orphans, and pretty much the only members of their races on that planet (human and donkey, respectively), they learned to survive and to trust each other from a very young age, in a hostile and intolerant environment. They made a living out of collecting scrap from the Ducans, and eventually were able to put together their own ship - the Spaceheart. The crew of the Spaceheart eventually grew to include Biu and Raff, and they would fly around the system looking for scrap or easy-to-get minerals to keep their mouths fed and their engines running. After their encounter with Jimmy, Panzer and a confrontation with the evil Commander Krek, Pinkyy and her "junkers" became the group that is now known as "Relic Hunters". In-Game Abilities and Weapons Ace's 'Heal' ability heals him to full health instantly upon use. It is a crucial part of the kit to time well due to its long cooldown and Ace's low shields. The Jet Pack launches Ace upwards and in the direction he is moving. It allows Ace to easily take high ground advantage on enemies, and means that Ace can jump over the widest chasms out of any of the playable hunters so far. If you scope whilst airborne with Ace, he holds his position mid-air for 3.5 seconds. At this point, Ace gets three additional buffs: +Damage Resistance '' '' ' This is only active until a shot is fired and provides Ace with 50% damage reduction. '+Critical Chance ' Ace's chance to hit for critical damage massively increases on all targets for the whole duration of the ability. '+Critical Damage '''Ace's shotgun now deals +300 damage for a critical hit and his SMG deal +100. This makes his effective dps considerably higher. It should be noted that the shotgun's DPS while hovering is still lower than the SMG's by 5-15% and has a wider spread due to the added range from being high up. The information given in this table is based on a frame by frame analysis of in-game footage. Actual numbers may vary. Numbers in brackets are the exact speeds recorded but could be false due to animation startup times and frame skipping. As of 04/04/18, Ace has 2 available guns and the ability to Melee. When activated, Ace jabs his equipped weapon in the direction of the mouse cursor or joystick and dashes slightly forward damaging a maximum of one enemy. Ace's Melee deals 500 damage and takes 0.5 seconds to cool down and carry out. However, the cooldown begins on the same frame that melee is activated and so the punch ends up having a very high dps. When fired, Ace's shotgun shoots 6 shotgun pellets, 4 being effective in the direction of the mouse cursor. The shotgun is one of the strongest weapons in the game as it very easily one-shots Ducan Grenadiers at all tiers. Trivia Ace really likes having things - but just for a brief moment. He is drawn to shiny objects, money, loot and valuables of any kind. It is perhaps a habit developed through years of hunting for scrap in his home planet, but the joy it brings him is fleeting. He quickly gets bored of valuable objects, and quickly finds some wacky way of spending whatever money he manages to get. He thinks he is the last of his kind. We don't know if that's really true, but so far the Relic Hunters have never met another Donkey. It is unknown who his parents are or how he ended up in Anubis-3. Ace's full name is "Assonius". He hates it. Relationships With Pinkyy Pinkyy is ace's best friend, and they have stuck together since they were kids. With that comes a certain degree of intimacy that is sometimes translated into huge arguments, fights and name-calling. In other words, they are family. Ace looks up to Pinkyy, and even though he will try the hardest to disguise it, he wants her to look up to him. Or at least laugh at his jokes - which occasionally land, to great effect. Ace is very jealous of Pinkyy, especially when she is fascinated by someone new, like Jimmy. With Jimmy Ace tries really hard to dislike Jimmy. He is jealous of Pinkyy, and always wanted her to admire and respect him as much as she seems to do with Jimmy. Also, Jimmy brings something much more dangerous - change. Ace thinks he has a good thing going on, with friends he loves, their own spaceship, and freedom to go where they want, when they want. He is afraid that following Jimmy into his adventures might change all of that, and it makes him anxious. He doesn't try to compete directly with Jimmy, though (it's just not his style). But Ace gets a disproportionate amount of joy when he's able to make a fool out of him (which is definitely his style). With Biu Biu and Ace are the ultimate dude-bros when they are together. They like to fool around, and even have a special handshake. Ace is Biu's best pal on the Spaceheart, and they usually hang out to do stupid things together, like trying to steal a military-grade Ducan receiver to watch a soccer game, or spending all of the Hunters' collective money in something silly they saw on TV. Raff and Pinkyy are constantly annoyed at how the two act like teenagers when they're together, and have to get them out of the inevitable trouble they get in. With Raff Raff is the only one of the Hunters who leaves Ace at a loss of words. Usually witty, Ace pokes fun at everyone, but always fails when Raff is the target. He likes her, though, even though she doesn't respect him at all. Ace often requests silly or downright stupid things for Raff to add to the Spaceheart. She does have pretty incredible mechanical and technical skills, but we're not likely to witness the Spaceheart turning into a Transformer anytime soon. With Panzer Ace is always able to get bitten by Panzer, no matter what he does. He likes the little "crazy furball", but his attempts at friendship almost always end with her teeth on his butt. She growls whenever Ace is close to her - he doesn't begrudge her for it, though.''' Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter member